


I Want This To Be Normal As Possible:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cancer, Consensual, Doctors & Physicians, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Episode: s08e25 Waiho Wale Kahiko (Ancients Exposed), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Medical, Medical Examination, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Sexual Content, Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Support, Tests/Test Results
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve gets his second set of test results back from the doctor, since he was diagnosed with radiation poisoning, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	I Want This To Be Normal As Possible:

*Summary: Steve gets his second set of test results back from the doctor, since he was diagnosed with radiation poisoning, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

__

_"I am so sorry, Commander, There is no other way to say this, But you have cancer, & you are showing signs of it". The Doctor said, as he looked over his file, & then explained about the treatments options, before he left for his round. He went to also make up a new plan, to give him a better sense of living his life, while he has this._

 

Officer Tani Rey couldn’t believe that this was happening. “I can’t believe this, We **_are gonna_** beat this, We are not gonna lose you to this, They hugged,  & Steve felt immediately better after that. The Former Seal said this to his ohana, as he focused on them.

 

“I am gonna beat this, But I want this to be normal as possible”, as they were leaving the office, & heading into the palace. They were gonna put their mid minds on work for awhile. One of his ohana members came into his office, showing his support.

 

Captain Lou Grover was also amazed by the news, He said, “You can count on us for everything”, They hugged too, The Former SWAT Commander gave him a look, letting him know that he means it. The Big Guy owes the Five-O Commander a lot, since he joined Five-O.

 

“I know that, Buddy, Thank you”, Steve said with a smile, Lou knew when it was time to go, He let Steve be, & went back to his own office, & he focused on his work. Steve smiled, as he left, Cause he is lucky that he has a lot of people, who cares about him.

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams came up to him, & kissed him. “I think we should all take a little break for awhile, No more fighting spies, & terrorists for you”. Steve agreed, by saying, “Yes, Danno”. They all left after the day was over. They came up to Officer Junior Reigns, Danny asked, “Jun, Got any plans for dinner tonight ?”, “No”, The Young Seal replies, “You do now, Danny’s cooking Italian”, They included him, as they all walked out for a relaxed evening.

 

The End.


End file.
